


Every time you fall, I'll pick you up.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: There's not much time to dwell on this loss, they've got another game looming in the distance.In the meantime, Benny just wants to go back to the hotel and take care of Brock.





	Every time you fall, I'll pick you up.

When the game ends, the Red Sox all exchange pleasantries and hugs before dispersing. Yeah, they didn't win and it's disappointing but honestly they're all so tired nobody really cares at the moment.

Upon finding Brock, Andrew gives him a soft smile before leaning in towards him. "Ya ready to go, babe?", he asks, mainly to avoid the prying ears of nosy ass reporters. The elder male then meets Benny's gaze and nods. "Mhm, just wanna get out of here.", he replies, stifling a yawn which Andrew finds absolutely adorable and can't help but chuckle at.

Once back at the hotel, Benny helps leads his boyfriend to their room because by this point Brock is practically falling against him. Now in the privacy of their room, he helps undress the elder male and leads him over to the bed. "Now don't fall asleep on me yet, old man.", he teases, pressing a kiss to Brock's forehead.

Getting up, Benny grabs the bottle of massage oil before setting back on the bed. Pouring some of the liquid into his hands, he rubs them together before starting at Brock's neck and shoulders as he kneads at the tense flesh.

"Mm, feels good.", Brock moans out, savoring the feel of Andrew's fingers on his skin. Benny grins at that because  _obviously_ that'sthe point, to make him feel good. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this role reversal, getting to take care of Brock for a change.

Not that he doesn't enjoy Brock's attention on him constantly, but feels it necessary to return the favor. Taking a deep breath, he returns to the task at hand as his fingers start to move down the muscled contours of Brock's back. "So beautiful.", he murmurs softly, before leaning down to trail kisses down his spine.

Feeling Benny's hands on him, along with the soft plushness of his lips made him feel all warm and fluttery inside. "Come on, baby. Stop teasing me. I need you.", Brock all but whines out.

Chuckling once again, Andrew continues to massage his back. "Not tonight, babe. We're both tired and need to try and get some sleep for the game later tonight.", he says, fingers tracing the contours of his abs. "But I'll make ya a deal. Get a hit tonight and we win? I'll let you have your way with me.", a grin appearing on his lips.

Turning his head around to meet the younger male's gaze, Brock gives him that signature soft, easy smile and Andrew swears his insides have turned to jello. It's almost too much when Brock looks at him like that, like he's something precious. He still can't believe anyone, let alone Brock would ever look at him like that.

"Mm, you got yourself a deal. I'm gonna have so much fun making you beg, call out my name.", Brock replies with a smirk. Benny just shakes his head, grinning. That cockiness is just another thing that he loves about Brock.

Grabbing the oil, he reapplies some more to his hands. His fingers then start to drift lower, moving to Brock's thighs and ass before deciding to give his ass a squeeze because obviously it's a nice ass and it's right there. And unsurprisingly the action draws a whiny, breathless moan from Brock who bucks up into the touch. "Benny, stop teasing me. You just said no sex!", he grumbles with no real anger in his voice.

Chuckling softly, Andrew shakes his head - enjoying Brock's reaction. It was always fun to get the elder male all riled up. "What? I can't have fun with you, babe?", he teases, flashing a grin in his direction. He then continues rubbing down Brock's legs with a steady, firm touch.

After finishing up, Andrew gestures for Brock to turn over and gets up momentarily so he can grab a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge, aspirin and a couple of granola bars out of his bag. Sitting back on the bed, he gives Brock the aspirin and Gatorade. "You feel better?", he asks, before popping a bite of a granola bar in his mouth.

Brock nods, smiling softly as he looks over at Andrew. "Mhm. You've got magic fingers, Benny. But seriously, thank you for taking care of me. I really needed that and I didn't even realize it, you know?", he replies, wrapping an arm around Benny's waist, pulling him close.

"I know exactly what you mean, and I think we all have moments when we need to be cared for. There's nothing weak about needing that, so don't ever feel like you can't come to me.", he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Brock's temple.

Grabbing the blanket, he pulls it over them before curling into Brock's side. "Now shhh, sleep now and we'll talk later.", he says as he turns out the light and both start to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! I promised y'all more Red Sox fic and here's another one. Obviously after watching last night's marathon of a game, I definitely wanted to write something. And of course, I had to make it Brock/Benny bc I love them and they've been my favorite pairing to write lately. So, I hope y'all like this and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
